This invention relates generally to home monitoring and automation systems, and more particularly, to home latch-key automation systems.
There is nothing new about children being on their own at home. The phrase latch-key children originated in the early 1800's, when youngsters who were responsible for their own care, wore a house key on a string around their necks. Today, however, with an increasing number of parents working outside the home, there are more children who are at home alone after school.
Working parents that have latch-key children are concerned about obvious dangers like access to firearms, adult beverages, swimming pools, and appliances. Other concerns may pertain to who may enter the house or apartment, and whether a child is permitted to bring a friend to the home. Another concern may be the child's access to prohibited areas of the house. Ultimately, the main concern of most parents is for their child's safety, including knowing when the child arrived home, what the child is doing at home, if any visitors or intruders are at the home, that all utilities and appliances are functioning properly, and all doors are secured and locked. In addition to the safety of their children, it is a concern for working parents to provide service people access to a home. More specifically, sometimes it is difficult to leave work to let a service provider into the home or apartment. Currently, at least some known home security systems require security codes for activation and deactivation. Such systems are often remotely monitored, but may be ineffective for young children that must memorize activation and deactivation procedures.